


I Foam; Therefore I Am

by spectaculaire



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Episode: s01e04 The Warriors of Kyoshi, Gen, Humor, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculaire/pseuds/spectaculaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one mysterious, unanswered question in the entire ATLA fandom: Who exactly is the Foaming Mouth Guy? Well, this short piece delves into the inner thoughts of our favourite foamy dude from Kyoshi Island! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Foam; Therefore I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Foam Therefore I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82406) by spectaculaire. 



Believe me, I am one of the most focused, ambitious, intellectuals that anyone would have the downright pleasure to meet. The people in my hometown Kyoshi Island know me as the Avatar expert - one of the best archivists in the Earth Kingdom, specializing in the rich history regarding the world's spiritual and bending leader. Heck, I bet that no living soul treading upon this earth at the moment knows more about our town's very own Avatar Kyoshi than me.

However, when I am in the actual presence of the Avatar...

I.

Just.

_Lose it._

Like what my ex-girlfriend always used to say, I am the HUGEST fan of Avatar Kyoshi. Admittedly, there have been many times of which I have found myself captivated by the flourish of Kyoshi's majestic fans or the fierce stare she gives behind her trademark face paint. Whenever I peer upon Kyoshi's relics in our town's shrine, I feel completely overwhelmed by the magnificence of the Avatar. Sometimes, at the sight of her divinely gigantic shoes, it almost feels like my admiration can spill out of my throat in the form of frothy bile.

However, according to Suki, I'm, quote, "wayyy too obsessed with Kyoshi". Immediately after she told me that, she dumped me. She claimed that I only dated her because she's the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, therefore she is the closest thing to Kyoshi at the moment. I suppose she may have been right. I believe my attraction to Suki was mostly influenced by her resemblance to Avatar Kyoshi. Indeed, while I was dating Suki, I felt the most drawn to her when she was in costume or when she practiced wielding metal fans in the style of my favorite Avatar.

Nowadays, Suki is terribly embarrassed by her history with me. Whenever I tell others about our past relationship, they give me confused stares. It's very likely that Suki refuses to talk about  _us._

I suppose it is because of my dorkiness. Though there is  _nothing_ wrong with being an intelligent individual with a fan fetish!

Nevertheless, my failed romance with Suki has not stopped me from worshipping the Avatar. Whenever the great air bison of Avatar Aang's lands on Kyoshi Island, I have the most bizarre reaction.

It's as if my brain has disconnected from my mouth, hindering my ability to speak in proper sentences. My body spasms violently and my arms flail. Whenever I try to form words, mindless shrieks escape instead. Most disturbingly, thick white foam pours out from within me. Honestly, I have no idea where the bubbles are from!

The first time that happened, my fellow townspeople were astonished and began regarding me like a lunatic. Luckily, they've gotten used to it and no longer give me bewildered stares when the foam rushes out again. On the other hand, they still treat me like a lunatic.

I do not blame them.

I cannot help it.

I have been studying Kyoshi for as long as I can remember. Seeing Aang is like meeting an idol! Remember, that young airbender, Avatar Aang, is also Avatar Kyoshi in spiritual terms. When Avatar Aang visits, technically at the same time, Kyoshi is gracing us with her presence.

That alone should be enough for  _anyone_  to throw a fit, screaming "AIIIIII!AIAIAIAIIAIAIAIIAIAI!" while froth streams out of his, her or its throat.

Or perhaps it's just me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account of the same username.
> 
> I always wondered what kind of person the Foaming Mouth Guy was. I think it'd be hilarious if he's actually very INTELLIGENT. However, like many people in our world, he's a highly intellectual individual with a rabid fanboy side.
> 
> I'd love to hear some feedback!


End file.
